Scourge and Renewal
by StainofCurare
Summary: A look into the human heart after it has been shattered...and into the heart of the one who did it. Set after Death-T Tournament (rated for yaoi in fic and language in authoress section, the latter due to bad parenting). YamixSeto
1. The Firebird Suite

Holy crap. I have been meandering through this stuff for three years, and I finally got an email address and posted something. I feel very...accomplished.

**Subject of Fanfiction: **Yes, this is YamixSeto, as that was the first yaoi pairing I ever discovered. It is still my favorite, and now I pay tribute to it, as well as to the fine authoresses who have kept me coming back here with their captivating stories.

**Content of Fanfiction: **As for my first fic, the beginning part is mostly introspective (not that the other chapters will be very action packed...you noticed this was in Romance genre, right?). I can't decide whether I'll cut it into two or three parts. Maybe four, if I feel like making you guys wait that long. You did it to me! Oh, and just so you know, it's going to have a lot of symbolism in it, so if you just crammed for an English exam, go take a nap. I pity you.

**Chapter Origin/Titles: **This entire fic has been a brainstorm in my head for LITERALLY TWO YEARS. Yes, I know what you're thinking"My God, what a lazy person! Will it take her that long to write up the next chapter? Should I even bother reading this" Your answer is yes, because I wrote this entire fic out in only two sittings, and I hope to put my ideas on paper faster than this one. The title of this first chapter"Firebird Suite", came from an actual musical number. The basis for this fic, Fantasia 2000, had a piece at the end of the movie about a battle between Mother Nature and the disaster of an erupting volcano, and the number was the background music. This fic isn't quite like that, but I suppose you could say I replaced the heroine of that piece with our favorite depressing anti-hero, Seto Kaiba.

**Background Info: **It would really help if you had at least a basic idea of what the hell Death-T was and how it affected Seto Kaiba. Long story short, Kaiba designs a lethal amusement park as revenge against Yugi/Yami (if you dare ask why, I will slap you). When Yami reaches Kaiba he duels him again and wins...again. As punishment for his actions, Yami shatters Kaiba's heart, forcing him to sit in the shadow realm and piece it together. To quote Yami directly, he said "with no mistakes this time." This fic is about the part the anime completely skips, mainly how the event affects Kaiba's views and his outlook on life as a whole. If you haven't read the manga, I highly suggest you do, and not just to understand this fic.

Without further ado, I bring you Part 1 of Scourge and Renewal: Firebird Suite. Enjoy!

The sky was dark.

Thunder rolled from distant mountains as clouds moved in. They hung ominously on the horizon, teasing the land as they withheld life's liquid. The earth cried out for aid, cracked and parched, devoid of life. The trees, or what remained of them, reached up with damaged, twisted branches in an attempt for relief.

The entire landscape was ravaged, beaten, in pieces like the broken mind it presided in. There was no hope, no chance of survival, no life. A fire had been here.

A stranger standing amidst the ruin could hear the whisper of a story on the wind. It was the same wind that had once billowed strongly, fanning the flames of anger and vengeance. It too, was beaten, now only a slight breeze to its former gusts of power. The story was brought as an offering to anyone who would listen. It told a tale of loss and pain, burdens too heavy, a broken promise, and a betrayal to a loved one.

The same broken promise brought punishment from a mysterious red-eyed pharaoh, a king; no mortal yet no demon. Justice had been rot by this being. A great war had been fought, the war that began 3000 years ago, and the king had won again.

The fire was his doing, a shattering force sweeping through dead growth and withering vegetation. Before a strong, wild dragon had stood tall, bellowing a challenge. Now it had been brought to its knees.

The pharaoh was not alone. Faithful knights stood by their sovereign, aiding this King Arthur of old to bring down what they thought a satanic beast. But as they stood cheering on the side of the battlefield, the pharaoh did something he swore never to do; he looked back to his fallen enemy.

His body still sat at attention in his chair, for a person with such pride could never slouch. Eyes stared blankly ahead, veiling the raging fire set loose and spreading through his polluted soul. The pharaoh's eyes unconsciously roamed, taking in the figure of this boy. For a boy he was, and that was why the king had shown such hatred during the deadly duel and so little mercy afterwards.

This human, a child compared to him, was young, inexperienced in emotions, and too arrogant to accept help from anyone. He was a complete contrast to the king, and therefore should not be here.

He should be on the sidelines with the others.

He should be cheering his savior on.

He should be counting on his protection.

Instead this boy stood up to him, challenging while protecting his own faithful knight. He was trying to be his equal, and a king does not appreciate rebels.

Despite the defiance of this boy, the pharaoh had not killed him; after all the torture, pain, and suffering of his charges, the king had not put his enemy out of his misery.

Why? Why did such cold red eyes soften to a look of empathy? Why did he give this boy a second chance?

Beauty? Yes, a part. From the first time he saw this wild creature the dark one had noticed it. The boy was pale, contrasting the pharaoh's memory of a distant and tan people with an almost wraithlike appearance. It was fitting, really, for this dragon soul had been wandering in despair for quite some time. Dark hair set off his face, reminding the king of a tantalizing sweet his host had introduced him to. Chocolate, was it? The candy could be bitter too, however. A tall slender body, almost all leg, beckoned to him, with slender hips begging to be embraced.

What first captured the pharaoh's attention, however, were the eyes. Deep blue tumultuous seas stared blankly at him now, questioning him and bringing the king back to the present. When this boy woke up, he would be hated.

He could wait, though.

As the pharaoh relinquished control to his host, wild fire ran through his opponent's mind. It seemed as though only destruction was left in its wake, but a closer look showed sown seeds of hope.

This dragon would rise again, fighting both against and with his rival. Until then, it must heal. Until then, the fire must be extinguished and the smoke cleared.

The boy could wait too.

So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated, and I'm open to constructive criticism. If there are any problems with grammar I missed, let me know. Other than that, just give me honest feedback! I don't really know when I'll be able to update; two days, a week, two years? Just kidding!


	2. Gift of Prometheus

Just when I think I'm getting the hang of this system, I realize I totally forgot something!

Disclaimer: YuGiOh characters and story line belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Parts of this story have been influenced by the Walt Disney picture _Fantasia 2000_.

**Subject of Fanfiction: **It's YamixSeto, but I'm afraid this fic is a very different sort from the ones I have read previously. You WILL NOT understand it unless you read the notes below, and even then you may be in the dark. It has a ton of complicated symbolism and metaphors. To those who read this and have no clue what's going on, I was not high when I thought this up. Quite frankly, it took a lot of courage to post this, as I was not sure how people would react. Some reviews would be nice…please be gentle.

**Content of Fanfiction: **When Shadi is introduced into the series, he shows that each person has a different 'soul room' inside them, and it is influenced by their personality. You will later notice that neither the names Seto nor Yami will be in this chapter. This doesn't mean, however, that their characters aren't there. Since the soul room is influenced by personality, I thought it logical that the inhabitant might not be seen there as they are in the real world. Thus, since this chapter takes place in Seto's mind after Death-T, Seto is not really Seto. The two creatures representing Yami and Seto in this soul room (well, more of a soul place) are a stag and a mustang, respectively. Yami is represented as a stag because they are considered royalty of the forest (what with the crown of antlers and all), and the setting is in what used to be a forest. Seto is a mustang because they were the untamed beasts of the west, wild defiant creatures in the face of man. Seto is sort of like that in his struggle with his step father. Also, they move in either small or one-horse herds, and this amplifies Seto's belief that he only needs family, not friends. It may seem confusing at first, but I tried to weave the personality of the original characters in with their 'soul forms.' Their actions should help you as well.

**Chapter Origin/Titles: **This chapter, titled 'Gift of Prometheus,' is based on Greek rather than Egyptian mythology. Prometheus is a Titan god, one of the originals (not to be confused with later generation Olympian gods like Athena). Cousin to Zeus, he is given the task of creating man. In order to better the lives of his creations, he stole fire from the other gods and brought it down to earth. Enraged, Zeus ordered he be chained to Mount Caucasus where a giant eagle was sent to feed on his liver. Unable to die, Prometheus was forced to endure this torture for centuries until he was saved by the hero Herakles. While Seto didn't have his liver eaten, he did sacrifice a lot for his only brother. Also, as Prometheus's gift was fire, this chapter focuses on the aftereffects of the shadow flames on Seto's psyche.

**Reviews: **Thanks for all of the encouragement! _Dragon n Desidera _and _Kekewey, _I'm glad you guys liked the metaphors/symbolism, and if you have questions about the ones in this chapter, stick 'em in your review. I'll answer them as best as I can next chapter. I'm not sure about the dialogue thing. I know I have to work through this little healing saga first, but maybe after Seto wakes up? I could have some outer discussions between Yugitachi about the results of the duel thrown in as well. To _Todokanunegai,_ see? I did update! Aren't you proud of me?

And now, behold Part 2 of Scourge and Renewal: Gift of Prometheus. Enjoy!

The stag picked his way through the rubble. Slow, measured steps took him around twisted stumps and over charred branches. He was looking for someone, the sole survivor in the midst of this wreckage.

Who was this mysterious creature? The stag was not sure. Rival, companion, friend? The antlers on the male's head may crown him king of the forest, but this creature bowed to no one. Wild and strong, he possessed deep blue eyes the shade of treacherous seas. Quick and clever hooves sounded a rhythm of escape. Long legs carried him away from all predators, from all opponents… save for this stag. The deer was not looking for one of his kind.

He searched for a mustang.

What made this breed any different from the high-stepping Arabs or steady Percherons? Flighty it was, but no faster than the thoroughbreds of Europe. Looked down on as a mixed breed, it had no known traces of ancestry save for a clandestine connection to Spain.

They were a tough and hardy breed, built to survive on both the wide stretches of grassy plains and the slopes of rocky mountains. Never settling for long, they moved with the seasons. While most traveled in small herds, this mustang had always been alone.

The stag knew where to find him. Fleeing before the great fire, stripped of his moral core, the horse could not elude the stag for long.

Out of the misty fog sprung a gaping hole, a cavernous dwelling where only the brave ventured. The stag went in without hesitation.

In a corner, forelegs curled like a foal's, lay the object of his search. The creature's coat seemed black at first, a canvas of starless night. This one, however, was full of secrets. Midnight blue housed swirls of silver, pinpricks of light in a dying sky.

Even hidden in shadow this stallion had an aura of the moon, darkened by a heart beaten into submission. Scars ran through the blue, twisting and weaving a tale of capture, rebellion, and surrender. He may have destroyed his oppressor, but he succumbed to himself.

A gentle nudge from his guest, and the stallion stirred.

The stag had never seen a horse with blue eyes before.

Another nudge, and the lithe body began to stretch. Like an elegant cat the mustang arched, mesmerizing the stag with his grace. With a heavy snort that seemed like a sigh, the stallion straightened, bringing his noble head abreast with the stag's crown. He looked out onto his homeland.

Death.

That was the only thing he could see, as far as the destroyed brush would allow. All green had been painted shades of gray, and the soil itself was charred.

The stag felt his companion shudder. He quickly stepped backwards, blocking the stallion from retreating back into the cave.

There _was _hope, and if the stallion had to be forced to believe, then so be it. He would not allow such a magnificent creature sink into the quicksand of despair. He had waited long enough for the horse to save himself, and now he would step in.

Such beauty could not be wasted.

The stallion felt himself herded out into the open. The stirrings of anger rose, only to die quickly. He was too tired and beaten to fight. Blearily he gazed at the ground as another shudder ran through him.

_How could this happen?_

_How could he lose? There was no chance; he had been trained not to. It was the one lesson he had tried to learn._

_He heard his opponent speak. _

"_And for the loser, a penalty game! It's time for you to pay for your crimes! PENALTY GAME: MIND CRUSH!"_

_The hand rose, and darkness coursed. It erupted, changing into tongues of light as his home was seared. _

_He ran. He had no other choice. This darkness, this conqueror had beaten him at his own game: making people suffer. He was making him run like a pathetic dog, forcing him to abandon everything and watch as it burned before his eyes._

_A deep voice cut through the building fire. "I've destroyed the part of your heart that was filled with evil! Goodbye, Kaiba!"_

_Nothing escaped. Nothing was spared. _

_How could this happen?_

So…understand at all? Constructive criticism is fine, whether you think I'm crazy or like the way this fic is going. Review please!


	3. Persephone's Return

Wow, they redid the site! I like it. If you want the disclaimer, see the second chapter. And in case you didn't notice (provided it uploads correctly this time), I learned how to put those little breakers at the beginning and end of the actual chapter, so if you're not in the mood for my over-explanative authoress prattle, you can skip it. Aren't I nice?

**Subject of Fanfiction: **It's YamixSeto, and if you haven't read the note in the previous chapter, it has some…contemplative symbolism (weird might be the word of choice). For explanation about the main-theme metaphors, see **content of fanfiction** from chapter 2.

**Content of Fanfiction:** This chapter is really the climax of the story. Seto regains his will to live, and his soul environment is repaired. His and Yami's original forms, mustang and stag, remain the same as the last chapter. The constant referral to green growth and sprouting vegetation is the metaphor of Seto's mind "growing back to full strength." While he voluntarily shuts himself up in an office everyday, I think in his heart he is searching for release from past demons, and so would be fascinated by nature's constant battle against growing civilization.

**Chapter Origin/Titles: **Demeter is the Greek goddess of the harvest and summer. She becomes enraged when her daughter, Persephone, is taken from her by the lusting god of death, Hades (who, scarily enough, is Persephone's uncle). Demeter vows that no living thing will grow until her only child is returned. As she searches all over for her daughter, a famine spreads over the earth, and the humans starve. Zeus, fearing for his greatest creations, convinces his brother Hades to give back Persephone for two-thirds of the year (the number of months varied from region to region as their seasons were different). While Persephone is visiting Hades, her mother is despondent (hence winter), but when her daughter returns Demeter is happy and works again (hence summer). And there, folks, is your Greek mythology lesson for this chapter. Cool, huh?

**Reviews: **Thanks to both _Dragon n Desidera _and _MotherCHOWGoddess_ for your encouragement. I'm glad people don't think I was…influenced when I cooked this up. This chapter is similar in imagery to the last one, so it should be easy to follow.

And now, behold Part 3 of Scourge and Renewal: Persephone's Return. Enjoy!

* * *

A cracking twig brought him back to the present, and the stallion slowly turned his head behind to look at the one herding him.

Red eyes stared back.

The stag saw the turmoil in those blue depths, and understood. He stepped forward, gently hooking majestic antlers under the drooping head. A shove on cloven hooves and he began a steady trot.

The stallion felt soft velvet under his chin, and a gentle push. Trembling legs protested as a gate was reached, forcing them to pump to keep up with their companion. The mustang kept the trot, but made no move to pick up his head from its cradle.

The stag noticed this. Snorting in irritation, he picked up the pace. Faster and faster they went as the scenery began to fly by.

The wind picked up, calling the stallion's name. He moved his head slightly, looking out to the horizon. The land had definitely seen better days, but it was home. Was he so weak as to give up after one defeat?

He would have continued his musings, but a glimmer caught his eye.

Green.

On the trees, on the ground, twirling in blades through the air. It was still there, he just hadn't looked hard enough. He raised his head further.

The stag felt the surge, and responded. His gait changed, smoothing out into a rolling canter. He felt the mustang leap forward and quickly withdrew his support.

As the pair raced over the blackened earth, the clouds began to move. Swept across the sky by the strengthening wind, they finally broke. Water fell, starting in small drivels but then changing into a storm. Green sprouted where the liquid touched the parched earth, spreading into a cape beneath the stallion's hooves.

Faster and faster he ran, rejoicing in the life that was left in his wake. Forgotten was the stag, forgotten the game. Nothing mattered, only that the whole world was swept with green.

As his pace eventually slowed, the clouds overtook him, leaving an indescribable vibrance. The mustang breathed heavily, reveling in the elation of rebirth. His companion stood quietly, basking in the energy thrown off of his rival.

Broken wings were repaired.

As the stallion's blood cooled, he felt movement beside him. The stag was pawing the ground, digging into the fresh new earth. Another glimmer, this time of gold, emerged. The stallion lowered his head in curiosity as pieces of something were uncovered.

His heart?

* * *

Cliffhanger, anyone? I feel your pain, but do not fear, for this story has nearly reached its end. Actually, it stretched even longer than I thought possible. While there is only one more chapter inside Seto's mind, I might have other ones after it back in the real world. Hell, I might do a sequel instead. Tell me which one you guys would rather have in your reviews! Ciao! 


	4. Death's Defiance

So I'm a little late. Piffle to you.

**Important Note: **It appears this fic has taken a different turn than I expected. The next chapter will be of Yami's thoughts as he returns to the real world. It will also, however, include a dim memory of him and his priest (hint: it is what Jou is always interested in doing with Mai). Needless to say, I think it will be slightly too graphic for PG-13, so I'm upping the rating to R. Look for updates there!

**Subject of Fanfiction: **YamixSeto and the wacky symbolism continues. See notes from previous chapters, review with your thoughts, don't think I'm crazy, yada yada yada.

**Content of Fanfiction: **I must admit the first part of this chapter isn't as original as the others. After finding his heart, Seto goes through his usual issues of hating himself. Many other authoresses have already done this, and I doubt mine is up to par, or any more stirring. I tried to be creative by showing the changing of character in his eyes. There is some action at the end, though…hey, you! Yes, you! Don't you dare skip down to the bottom! For those who asked it, there is dialogue, but mostly in flashback. I tried to add a bit of irony in the fact that Seto convinces himself Yami was wrong to visit him and make him get back on his feet. There is a reference to Yami as a 'murderer' and, well… let's just give Seto a break shall we? He has a lot to recover from. You will also see the word 'Loner' constantly capitalized. This is not a massive typing error on my part, but rather an attempt to drive a point home. There is one short story I had to read in English class called The Open Boat, by Stephen Crane. The entire story is the repetitive movements of four men stranded at sea, and it is to emphasize the idea that there is nothing to do while in a four foot dinghy off the coast of Florida. You may think I am encouraging you to read this. I'm not. It was a horribly boring story, and I hope this chapter's better.

**Chapter Origin/Titles: **This chapter, "Death's Defiance," is also inspired by a book I've read. In _So You Want to be a Wizard, _by Diane Duane, the main bad guy in the book is essentially the root of all evil. He terrorizes the heroine and her friends, sending henchmen after them and engaging in a final battle with his goal to submerge Manhattan in eternal darkness. At the end, when the heroine is reading from a book that will lock him away from this world (at least temporarily), she realizes there are admirable traits about him. He is wild and courageous, stubbornly wrong in trying to be different from his life-giving siblings. To quote directly, "he had not always been so hostile; he got tired sometimes of being wicked, but his pride and his fear of being ridiculed would never let him stop." I nearly fell off my chair when I first read it. The similarities are uncanny. Now _that_ is a book I recommend reading.

**Reviews:** To _Crimson Eyed Dragon_, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know I said before that the revival of Seto's soul room was the climax of this story, but I guess Seto waking up to the real world could also be an important part. And since I'm going so far as to bump up the rating, I might as well just make more chapters. _Nenya85_, I'm glad you like my symbolism. Not to seem like a horse nut, but Seto reminds me of them with his rather spooky personality. He always makes sure to stand a few feet away from Yugi and his group, and when Yami mentions destiny Kaiba makes sure to quickly wake away in a few minutes (it reminds me of when I fell head first off a horse; he had seen a pigeon). Yami will also do some more reminding in later chapters, being his usual know-it-all-yet-somehow-not-as-annoying-as-Rebecca self.

And now, behold Part 4 of Scourge and Renewal: Death's Defiance. Enjoy!

* * *

So it hadn't been destroyed.

The puzzle lay uncovered and unsolved before him. As he gazed, flashes of what it held played before his eyes: events he remembered, and ones of a past long ago.

"_Seto? Seto!"_

_He was jolted awake by the groggy voice of his little brother. The one he had sacrificed everything for, yet still felt so worthless in his eyes. _

"_What are you doing?" _

_Seto opened his mouth, unsure. How was he to explain sitting next to his brother's bed at two o'clock in the morning? With deadly weapons, no less._

"_Are those knives?"_

_Seto hastily hid the long, prong-handled weapons. _

"_It's nothing, kid. Go back to sleep."_

_A glimmer of understanding ran through the child's eyes, quickly hidden from his older sibling._

"_O.K., Seto." Feigning a yawn, Mokuba rolled over and snuggled into the covers._

He was a failure. The whole purpose of accepting the beatings, penalties, and punishments was to shield Mokuba. Now his brother's innocence was truly destroyed; ironically, not by the monster who had adopted them but himself.

Reeling in shame and self-loathing, the mustang was hit with an onslaught of memories. Or were they nightmares? It made no difference.

_He was eight, standing with his new charge while blinking back tears from innocent orbs. The ambulance pulled out of the driveway. _

"_Seto, why was Daddy lying in paint?"_

_He was twelve, staring passively up into the eyes of his defeated opponent. Angry grey eyes glared back, veiled by a wisp of smoke curling up from a cigar. He always thought smoking was a disgusting habit. _

"_Boy, you are going to regret this day."_

_He was fifteen, watching in wide-eyed disbelief as his dragon, his heart, rejected him. The dark spirit smirked._

"_Kaiba, you still don't understand the true meaning of this game. That card won't attack me because your_ **soul** _isn't in that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"_

_He was sixteen, empty eyed, as he watched former nightmares materialize and attack his loving sibling, his only family member. Distantly he heard his cry._

"_S-Save me, big brother!"_

The mustang stumbled back, horrified, as he saw himselfat the pinnacle of his darkness. His companion watched silently, heart twisting but hooves standing firm.

Legs trembling anew, the horse wheeled and tried to bolt. If that was his only impact on the world, why should he go back?

As he turned, the stag jumped in front of him. Locking antlers under his rival's head, he braced himself. Shove as he might, the mustang could not pass. Flailing wildly, he stepped back and reared. Striking the stag with his front hooves, he caught his legs in the horns.

Thinking quickly, the stag dropped to his knees and twisted his head. His attacker's legs came free as he tumbled into the soft grass. The spooked animal began to rise, only to find himself pinned down by the stag's own body.

The stag grunted as he felt his rival heaving up into his stomach, but clenched his teeth. This land was wide, and if he let the animal run he might never see him again. Mustangs were flighty creatures, and would avoid a spot for days if they had been scared by something.

He stayed crouched over the mustang until he felt no stirrings. Cautiously the stag raised himself up off his companion.

Quivering slightly, the mustang rose to his feet and stood, head hanging shamefully. The torrent of memories had stopped, but the stain of guilt was resolutely painted on his mind. He did not move as the stag again pushed the broken gold pieces towards him; he was too bogged down with depressed emotions to shy away.

Dully he gazed at the one thing that kept him anchored to the harsh, unforgiving world. Solving it would bring him back among the hatred and contempt from humanity. The sad, antagonized gaze of his betrayed younger brother emerged in his conscience, and he shuddered.

He would not touch it.

Ignoring his companion's impatient shuffling, the horse sank into deep contemplation. There were many choices to accept, and he deliberated carefully. It was not often he had the time to think over important decisions.

Would it be so bad to stay here? There was peace and quiet in this mental paradise, ample room for exploration, and security in the fact there was no one to judge him. That was the biggest blessing. From orphanage aids to employees to classmates he was categorized. Pathetic child, boy genius, sadistic lunatic? Of all the places he had been sorted, he liked Loner the best. It echoed in his head, both peacefully empty and respectfully avoided. No one bothered a Loner, because they simply weren't there.

Here was a good place to be a Loner. Not only was there nobody to avoid and ward off, but he didn't have to separate himself from an intrusive group of people in the first place. Every two-dimensional, shallow individual was gone. There was no one, no one at all, save for the stag…

Who was walking away from him.

Snorting in surprise, the mustang trotted after him, only to be fended off with flying cloven hooves. The stag would not look at him. The mustang attempted to trot in front of him only to be rebuked again, this time by horns.

After a short period of bewilderment, the horse realized his companion was walking towards the exit of this Eden. Neighing in anger, the mustang galloped back to their original spot.

Why should he care if the stag leaves? The arrogant animal was a rival, nothing more.

How dare he shatter his mind, breaking his psyche only to come wandering in among the wreckage? It was like a murderer coming to see how the family of his victim was doing. That stag, that _king_ had woken him up, herded him out, and forced him into early recovery. It was as if he thought the world ran by his schedule, and his _subjects_ should be glad of it. Well, wild creatures such as he needed no condolence, no friend. The other beast was hampering him anyway.

Yes, just a hindrance holding him back from freedom.

Let him go, he means nothing.

As the mustang turned away, he did not notice the glance sent his way. A look full of longing and sadness, tortured by familiar yet forgotten memories. Nor did he see the state of the soul who sent it.

"_My Blue Eyes, why do you treat me so callously? Have you also forgotten what we went through?" _

* * *

Sorry if I annoyed you with all my authoress notes. Leave your reviews at the door and look for some citrus flavor next chapter! 


End file.
